crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex
The following is a list of quotes from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Aku Aku *''(After hearing a boom) "What's happening?" (Sees an erupting volcano) "No. It cannot be." (Sees a growing thundercloud) "Oh, no!"'' *''"Is everyone all right? It appears that my evil twin brother, Uka Uka, is up to his no-good tricks again. I must find out what he is planning. I will meet up with you later."'' *''"You have gotten my attention, Uka Uka. What kind of diabolical scheme did you and Doctor Cortex have planned this time?"'' *''"No! Not the Elementals! Uka Uka, why did you release them? Don't you know what happened the last time they were free?"'' *''"You cannot restrain them, Uka Uka. They are far too dangerous! This could spell disaster for us all!"'' *''"You won't get away with this!"'' *''"Crash, Coco, it is just as I feared. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex have freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals. We must find a way to stop them before they destroy the Earth and all of its inhabitants. The only way to stop the Elementals' destructive nature is to imprison them with the use of ancient crystals. Each Elemental can be returned back to their hibernation state with a total of 5 Crystals. We must act quickly. Coco, what is the status of the new portal chamber you've been working on?"'' *''"Well done, Coco. This gives us the ideal opportunity to test it. We must hurry."'' *''"It's time to even up the odds in our favor."'' *''"Coco, Cortex has assembled an armada of space stations that are ready to strike the planet. Use the lasers on your ship to destroy them."'' *''"There is no time for that now, Crunch."'' *"I'd like to believe that, my children, but I doubt that very much. Coco Bandicoot *''"Yo, Crash. Yeah, Crash, you're doing great!"'' *''"What's going on? Oh no, Crash. Look out!"'' *''"It's almost finished. A few little adjustments here and there and it will be ready to go."'' *''"Okay. All systems are ready and operational."'' *''"Crash! The generators, shoot them down. Looks like Neo's using them to produce tornadoes!"'' *''"Hey. Any of you guys need a ride?"'' *''"You're welcome, Crunch. Hey, do you think that's the last we'll see of Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka?'' Crunch Bandicoot *''"This is the creature who keeps sabotaging your master plan? Ha! You gotta be kidding. I'll exterminate this field rat in no time!”'' *''"Finally, I get to wrap my fingers around your puny orange neck!"'' (CRASH: "What neck?!") *''"Yeah. The water boy and I are gonna take you out! Oh, I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!"'' *''"Cos we're gonna wring you out!"'' *''"Aw, Cortex, come on! I don't need some flaming mask to help me! I can take on Crash by myself!"'' *''"Let's finish this!"'' *''"I don't need another mask's help! I can take this Crash punk out with my metal arm tied behind my... (exclaims)"'' *''"Time to earn your wings, kid!"'' *''"Don't worry, Dr. Cortex! Now that my Elemental powers have reached maximum capacity, this little geek is gonna wish he was never created!"'' *''"By pummeling your sad bandicoot frame to a pulp! Come and get it!"'' *''"Ohhh, oh. Where am I? Wait a second. That annoying scientist doesn't have control of me anymore. Where is that pathetic twerp?"'' *''"This doesn't look good."'' *''"Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, I'm grateful to all of you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be under the control of Dr. Cortex. Thank you for believing in me, guys."'' Doctor N. Gin *''"Uh, Uka Uka? Need I remind you that Crash always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he's just too good for us."'' *''"Doctor Cortex, I think he's referring to the super-secret weapon you've been laboring over day and night, since the last time Crash defeated you."'' Doctor Nefarious Tropy *''"There must be something we could come up with." (To Cortex) "Say, Doctor, haven't you been tinkering with some kind of new secret weapon in your laboratory?"'' Doctor Neo Cortex *''"Uka Uka, it's not our fault! That wretched bandicoot is to blame!"'' *''"How do I get into these situations?" (sighs)'' *''"I don't know what you're talking about, N. Tropy."'' *''"Well, in my scientific endeavors I have been able to create a genetically-advanced superweapon of unbelievable strength, but the power source is the final missing portion that we need."'' *''"Right. The Elementals, that's it! If we unleash their destructive energy to create enough power to bring my secret weapon to life. We can make it capable of crushing mountains; demolishing entire cities!"'' *''"Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot!" (laughs evilly)'' *''"Crash Bandicoot! My old nemesis! How the heck are you? Still gathering Crystals? Old habits die hard, don't they? Meanwhile, my days have been spent on something much more intriguing. Meet... Crunch, my newest creation!"'' *''"Now, Crunch, your time with Crash will come soon enough. Isn't he a beauty? A real testament of my scientific genius! A real Bandicoot Warrior! Unlike you, Crash. Oh well, we all make mistakes. Ta ta for now."'' *''"Uh, uh, I'm working on it, Uka Uka! Listen, Crash, you may have outsmarted Rok-Ko, but there are three more Elemental masks where he came from. And just as luck would have it, they are all significantly more powerful. Ha! I have no doubt that the Water Elemental, Wa-Wa, will make sure you never see the light of day."'' *''"You are making a mockery of me in front of my minions! Not only have you defeated the Elemental masks, but you are still collecting those worthless Crystals! Well, you've gotten this far, and this is as far as you're gonna get! Py-Ro, the Fire Elemental, will see to that!"'' *''"Crunch, you will do as I say! You and Py-Ro will vanquish Crash and his annoying friends!"'' *''"Oh, Crunch! Stop being silly! Uka, he will use the Elemental masks. No need for you to lose any beauty sleep."'' *''"Well, here we are again. I wouldn't necessarily call this irony, but don't you think it's a little odd how we keep meeting under these same world domination circumstances? Why not just give up... and let me win, for once?!"'' *''"Bring it! Bring it, Bandicoot!"'' *''"Crash, you've been a naughty boy. But now that's going to end."'' *''"Congratulations, Crash. You should be proud of yourself. Not only have you collected all the Crystals in record time, but you also defeated the Elementals. Let Crunch and me be the first ones to congratulate you."'' *''"Can't you ever let me win? What do you want from me you cretin?" (Hits lever)'' *''"Can't you ever let me win? What do you want from me you cretin?" (Hits lever) "No, Uka Uka. I can explain."'' *''"Uh, I don't think you should have done that."'' *''"I think your energy bolt caused a slight chain reaction. It might be wise if we made our way to the escape pods."'' *''"Ouch! Ohhh! No wait. I can explain. Oh! I'll get my revenge, Crash Bandicoot. Just you wait!"'' *''"Giving up?"'' *''"Curse you, Crash Bandicoot!"'' *''"Ha ha! At last the world is ours!"'' *''"Quiting so soon? And on such an easy level. ...Oh well. Ta ta."'' Lab Assistant *''"Danger! Critical power overload in evil space station! Run for your lives!"'' Lo-Lo *''"THE Crash Bandicoot, eh? Oh, I've heard so much about you, and this is the hero I have to blow away? (scoffs) Seems like a bunch of hot air to me!"'' *''"Is there a draft in here?"'' *''"Not used to the weather around here, are you, wimp?"'' *''"Hey, look! The orange boy likes to fly!"'' Py-Ro *''(Laughs) "On the contrary, Aku Aku, spells disaster for you and the precious planet you care so much about. Destroy him!"'' *''"Is it hot in here?"'' *''"I love the smell of deep fried Bandicoot!"'' *''"Is it safe to wear that orange fur? It looks FLAMMABLE!"'' *''"Ah, the triumphant hero, Crash, reduced to a pile of smoldering ash."'' *''"I realize my brethren have had some trouble with you, my little orange friend, but I'm not quite sure why."'' *"Hmm, I have a taste for some deep, fried, bandicoot." *''"Hope you brought your sunscreen, cuz you're gonna burn!"'' Rok-Ko *''"What are you looking at, fuzz head? I'm Rok-Ko, the Earth Elemental. Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex woke me from my captive slumber, and now, I'm free to pulverize whatever gets in my way! Oh, don't even think about getting those Crystals, rump! 'Cos if you do, I'm gonna bury you alive!"'' *''"You want a piece o' me, Bandicoot? Huh? Do ya? Wuss."'' *''"Oh, I am gonna shake, rattle and roll your Bandicoot butt!"'' *''"Well, looks like the Bandicoot's been gathering Crystals. I warned you, Bandicoot!"'' Uka Uka *''"Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops! Can't you idiots do anything right? According to this, your track record for spreading evil is pathetic!"'' *(growls) "I will not let anything stand in the way of evil. Especially not a brainless orange marsupial. Crash must be eliminated." *''"Enough excuses! You five idiots need to come up with one good plan! Or else..."'' *''"Enough bickering! Do we have a plan?"'' *''"Elements...elements...yes. The Elementals!"'' *''"And wiping Crash Bandicoot off the face of the earth forever!"'' *''"Hello, my feeble brother."'' *''"No scheme. Just some old familiar faces dropping by for a visit." (The Elemental masks appear)'' *''"So they were responsible for a few earthquakes, landslides, and that little ice age a couple of centuries back. You worry too much, brother."'' *''(Laughs) "Who's going to stop us?"'' *''"Cortex! When are you and that superweapon of yours going to put an end to that interfering Bandicoot?! You're beginning to test my patience!"'' *''"Cortex! Why is that mindless marsupial still collecting those Crystals?! He's defeated Rok-Ko and Wa-Wa! I'm beginning to question the value of your superweapon!"'' *''"Cortex. You realize that Crash may have collected all the Crystals, but he doesn't have the Gems. With the Gems, we can resurrect the masks one last time, and destroy that bandicoot once and for all."'' *''"It's too late for that now." (Shoots energy bolt at Cortex)'' *"This is all your fault! If you hadn't ducked out of the way, none of this would have happened." *"Idiot! Fool! Nincompoop! You landed us in the middle of nowhere!" Wa-Wa *''"Crash Bandicoot you've got some nerve setting foot into my domain without an invitation, don't talk back to me, I'll fix that attitude problem of yours!"'' *''"Leave my levels alone!"'' *''"They're gonna have to hang you out to dry when I'm through with you!"'' *''"AH, get over here, you little orange sponge!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex